Peace or Love?
by Rackel
Summary: G-boys are off it destory the Black Ravens, but will they be able to do it?
1. Default Chapter

Peace or Love?  
Note: I'm revising this story. After looking at it again, I felt that I could do better. So, It's the same story but with more details. Please review, it will help me to do the next chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
"This is CNN news reporting for Earth and the space colonies. The latest news this hour, is the announcement of Miss. Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft and Quatre Rebarba Winner?s engagement. The happy couple will marry within the week. This will no doubt turn into a great symbol for peace between Earth and the space colonies. On to other news..."   
  
*******************************************************************************   
  
Relena and Quatre were standing in front of the Sank kingdom?s palace talking about their impending nuptials when the limo drove up. Out jumped Duo, Trowa and Wufei. Duo with his big grin shook Quatre's hand and gave Relena a big bear hug like he always did when he saw her. Trowa had a hint of a smile also shook Quatre's hand and placed a kiss on Relena's hand. Then he stepped a side, so Wufei could have his turn with the couple. Wufei with his honour bowed to the couple and to show respect to the warrior they bowed back.   
  
"I'm so glad you guys could make it." Quatre said happily   
"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Duo said with a big smile.   
"You guys are just in time for dinner." Relena said knowing this would bring a bigger smile from Duo   
"Good, because I'm famished!!." Exclaimed Duo.   
  
"You are always hunger, BAKA!" Wefui said   
  
"You are hurting my feelings Wu-man." Duo said with sarcasm   
  
"DON?T CALL ME THAT!!!" with this scream from Wefui. Duo blotted towards the house with Wefui hot on his trail.   
  
"They never change, do they?" Relena said shaking her head   
  
"Nope, but we should get in there before they destroy the house." Trowa said and with a nod from both Relena and Quatre headed toward the house.   
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
After having a very interesting dinner. Everyone went his or her own way to relax for the dinner.   
Quatre want to his study to do some paper work. He may be living on Earth, but he still had a company to run. He was only working for a short time, when he heard a knock at the door.   
"Come in", Duo and Trowa entered into the room. Quatre was glad to see them. He was not in the mood to do work and this was great reason to stop working.   
" Hey guys, What can I help you with?" he said cheerfully   
"We were just wondering what you are doing?" Duo reply in a serious voice   
"Just working on some paper work", Quatre said not really clueing in at what they were getting at.   
  
"That's not I meant." Duo answered starting to get mad.   
"I don't understand...?" Quatre was confused   
"I mean the marriage to Relena. Have you even talked to Heero about this?"   
"No, I haven't talked to Heero about it. I figured I didn't need to. Its not like he's Relena's father and I have to ask for permission. He doesn?t have some claim on her." Quatre spoke while trying to keep his emotions in check.   
"What about Heero's feelings for Relena?" Duo continued to question Quatre.   
"Heero left her years ago and she is finally starting to get over him. I don't think Heero cares what she does with her life anyways." Quatre was starting to get mad by how at his friends questioning him, like he was a some crook.   
Trowa could see this was starting to get Quatre angry, and decide to change the subject to let both Duo and Quatre calm down.   
"Do you love Relena?"   
Quatre was shocked by Trowa's question.   
"No.... I can't say that I love her. But that really does not matter. This wedding is for peace. We both understand that. We do care for one another. Over time, I?m sure that with time we could fall in love with each other. I also know that she still loves Heero and I will do nothing to her that she does not like."   
  
"I see," was all Trowa said   
"Okay Quatre, have it your way." Duo said finally giving up   
Trowa and Duo left the study, but they were not done. They had one more person to talk to.   
  
***********************************************************************************   
  
Relena was discussing the wedding with a couple of wedding planners in her office. When Duo and Trowa entered the room.   
"Hey Relena, can we talk to you?" Duo asked politely.   
"Sure" Relena replied, waiting for them to start   
"Alone" Duo continued, with a look at the planners.   
Relena glanced at the two men, and then she turned to the wedding planners.   
"Can you meet me in the library?" she said to the planners with a sweet smile.   
After the planners had left, Duo and Trowa sat in the two chairs across from Relena.   
"How can I help you gentlemen?" Relena started, a little suspicious.   
"Why are you marring Quatre?" Duo asked bluntly, not wanting to have the run around that Quatre gave them in the start.   
"To show that earth and space can be united and have peace. Also to show them that there is not difference between Earth and the colonies."   
"Do you love Quatre?" Duo continued   
"No, I don't. But I will learn to love him" Relena said calmly. Knowing that she could never marry the man she loved.   
"Did you invite Heero to the wedding?"   
"No".   
"Why not?" Duo was shocked by the simplicity of her answer   
"Because there is no way to get a hold of him." That was just one of the reasons why Heero wasn?t invited. If she saw his face she could never go through with the marriage.   
Looking at Relena?s face and knowing she was not telling them everything, Trowa decided to put his two cents in.   
"Do you still love Heero?"   
"Yes, but I?m learning to move on and this wedding will help me a lot." With that she wanting this discussion over.   
  
"If you please, I must return to my guests."   
With that Relena got up from her desk and left the two men by themselves.   
  
"I guess the wedding is still a go," Trowa said   
"I know what you mean. Man, I thought Heero was stubborn. The two of them are even worse! Will do anything for their beliefs, even to sacrifice their own happiness. " Duo said with a sad smile and Trowa just nodding in agreement.   
  
*******************************************************************************   
  
The music started and Relena walked down the aisle with all eyes on her. This was the happiest time in a woman?s life. But it wasn?t for Relena. She knew she was doing the right thing. This was the best way to show peace to the world. That Earth and colonies can live together in happiness. She walked up to Quatre and looked in his eyes. She could see that he was having second thoughts but she also knew that he wouldn?t go back on his word. Relena was beside Quatre at the altar. The priest had just begun. Quatre was staring into Relena?s eyes. He knew he should be seeing happiness in them but it wasn?t there. He didn?t blame her. He was not the one she loves. But he knew that she wouldn?t back down from her word.   
"We are gathered here to enjoy this union of these young people. Before we continue, does anyone object to this marr...."   
Quatre was surprised by how the priest had suddenly stopped talking. He looked at the priest and then followed his shocked eyes to where they were looking. Quatre let out a gasp. With that Relena turned to see what was drawing everyone's attention. A young man stood in the doorway. He was dressed in a tux?s and had a gun in his hand. Relena?s eyes widen with shock.   
"Heero...."   
  
To Be Continued   
  
  



	2. Peace or Love 2

Peace or Love?  
  
AN: Well gang, here is part 2 of this story. I'm hoping that everyone is enjoying this fiction. If in your review tell me if I'm doing the character alright. I want to thanks Modera for his help. Now on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
"Heero..."   
Relena stared at him a bit, then her eyes rolled back in her head and collapsed towards the  
floor, making Quatre catch her in his arms. Heero ran up to the couple and Gundam pilots. The people in the chapel just looked around the scene in awe. They were worried about Relena and wanted to know whom this man who stopped the wedding was. Trowa realises all the eyes and decide to move everyone.   
"We better get her to a quiet place." Trowa said.   
Quatre nodded and gentle picked up Relena into his arms and carried her out with the rest of the Gundam pilots following.   
Relena look so beautiful thought Heero, before following the others. He knew that he had to break his promise. He just hoped that she would understand in the long run.  
  
***********************************************************************************   
  
Quatre placed Relena on a couch in her bridle room, that she was using before the wedding. He was checking Relena out to make sure that it was nothing seriously wrong with her. Heero walk into the room and saw Duo standing against the wall. He walked towards Duo. Heero was in his 'perfect soldier' mood on.  
"Tell the guests that the wedding is postponed until a later date." Heero said in his monotone voice.   
"Why?" Quatre turned around in shock.   
"For your own safety" Heero responded.   
Duo looked at Heero, then to Quatre and then back to Heero. Who was now giving him the famous death  
glare. If looks could kill, Duo though as he left the room.   
"What's going on, Heero?" Quatre asked worried.   
"I will explain everything shortly." He said as he put his back to the wall.  
Quatre knowing that he would not get any more information form Heero. Turned his attention back to Relena. Trowa walked over to Quatre and handed him a wet cloth. Quatre placed the cloth on Relena's forehead. After a few minutes, Quatre got up and wet the cloth again.   
"The guests are gone or leaving." Duo announced as he reentered the room.   
Duo turned to Heero.   
"So buddy, what's this all about? We don't see you for 3 and half years, then you show up here of all the places."   
"There is a terrorist group called the Black Raven. They want the space colonies and Earth to be completely separate. So, they want to stop this marriage, at any cost."   
Relena started to stir; all eyes were on her.   
"Relena." Quatre said gently.   
"Quatre... was it a dream?"   
Quatre was about to answer, when Heero walk up behind Quatre. Relena eyes followed up the figure until she reached the face. Her eyes widened and she sat right up.   
"Hello Relena" Heero said, his eyes were cold and distant.   
"Heero" Relena said coldly and her attention back to Quatre, "What's happening?" Relena said getting into her Vice-Foreign minister mood.   
Quatre got up from the floor, sat beside Relena and put his arm around her.   
"There is a terrorist group who want us dead."   
"I see, this is why is Heero here…to protect us." She had said with vemon   
"Yes, he was just tell us about them." Quatre said turning toward Heero and he nodded for Heero to keep going.   
"After receiving several threats, Lady Une sent for me to protect you two" Heero said looking at  
Relena, but she was avoiding eye contact with him.   
"If they were trying to kill Relena and Quatre, they would have sent someone to the wedding, but  
I didn't see anyone out of the ordinary." Trowa said.   
"Yeah, we had a chat outside the church." Heero said. Relena knowing what Heero was saying and she couldn't believe it. She prompting moved closer to Quatre. Right now she needed a friend. Duo realizes this was not the best place to talk. Just in case there was hidden camera or mic and to change the subject. Because the tension in the room need a knife to cut it.  
"Well, I think we should move to the palace. I'm getting hungry!" Duo suggested.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
After everyone had some lunch, they all met in Relena's study. Trowa and Wufei were sitting in  
the chairs. Relena was behind her desk; Quatre was standing beside her. Duo was sitting on the  
corner of her desk and Heero was standing behind Trowa and Wufei.   
"You should have one of us with you at all times", Heero started.   
"That's a great idea. We should break up in to groups. So, we don't get confused." Duo add   
"Only you would get confused, Baka!" Wufei said angrily at Duo.   
"No, I think Duo has a good idea." Quatre said trying to bring peace between them.   
Duo nodded, looking at Wufei with a big smile, like the ones that a little kid got when the parent sided with him.   
Heero nodded with the acceptance of his plan.   
"I suggest that Heero and Duo watch Relena and Trowa and Wufei will cover me." Quatre finished,  
Relena gave him a look. The other 4 pilots watched the couple; it looks like they were having a  
conversation without words. Heero felt jealous, I wish I had that with Relena, he thought. After  
a few seconds, it looked like that Relena had lost the silent fight.   
"Aright Heero, I will take the first watch." Duo said with his famous smile.   
Heero nodded.   
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
Duo and Relena were in the pool. They were splashing each other and having fun. Heero was  
watching the two. He was getting jealous and angry at Duo. What a Baka. Heero kept watching  
them, occasionally looking around for...something. Relena got out of the pool and walked over to  
the diving broad. She was wearing a light blue bikini that matched her eyes. God, what a great  
body. Heero was so entranced by the vision that he didn't notice Trowa come up behind him.   
"She looks like she's having fun."   
"Yeah" Heero said angrily.   
"What's wrong?" Trowa asked, confused.   
"Duo is not doing his job." Heero said coldly.   
"It looks like he is."   
"He is not being professional"   
"Heero, that's how Duo works. He's just trying to keep Relena's mind off the situation. You should know that."   
Heero cringed and Trowa saw it.   
" I don't think its Duo that really bugging you." Trowa paused and looked at Relena.   
"Relena is a very beautiful and strong woman."   
Heero just nodded   
"She would sacrifice anything to keep peace in this world."   
Trowa pause to look at Heero, who was deep in thought.  
"Even get married with someone that she doesn't love right now."  
"She doesn't love, Quatre?" Heero said emotionless   
"Her heart belongs to another."  
"She decided to move on. She didn't know if the other person loves her. Do you know?"   
"Hn"  
"Will I take that as a yes?"  
  
Heero just nodded his head.   
The two men turn back to watch Relena and Duo. They were out of the pool and sitting on a couple of chairs, talking.  
Everything was peaceful, then...   
  
BANG!!!   
  
SPLASH!!!…   
  
  
To be continue.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Peace or Love 3

Peace or Love?  
  
AN: I'm sorry this chapter is short, but this all the time i have right now. Please keep on giving me reviews. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
  
BANG!!!  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
Heero whipped around towards the sound, and saw that both Relena and Duo were in the pool, apparently unharmed. Duo had pushed Relena into the pool for some cover. He had her in one corner of the pool. He was using himself like a shield. Within seconds, Heero and Trowa were beside the pool nearest to Relena and Duo with their guns out, scanning the surrounding area. Heero saw a flash of light coming from some nearby bushes. He took careful aim, fired a single shot, and the light disappeared. Heero knew that he got his target.  
"Duo, get Relena inside!. Trowa, with me." Heero said, knowing it was safe to move Relena, now.  
Heero and Trowa went straight the bushes where Heero had seen the light. When they got there, there was a man, holding the wound in his chest, lying in a pool of his own blood, barely alive. Heero grabbed him roughly by the shirt.  
"Who are you?" He said with hatred   
"....Black Raven....", the man wheezed, coughing up blood.  
  
"I know that!" Heero started to yell.  
  
"What is your name." A calmer voice of Trowa said, but his eyes had something in them that scared the dying man.  
  
"I have no name."   
"Why do you want to kill Relena Peacecraft?"  
"…She…is…a…plague...she…will…be…destroyed " the man said, a glint of pride in his eyes.  
"You and Black Ravens have failed", Heero said in satisfaction.  
"...That's...what....you....think…", with that the man's body went limp.   
After the body was moved off the grounds. Heero contacted Lady Une and had more security stationed around the palace and the grounds. Also, he had Quatre and Relena informed that they were not to leave the palace unless under guard with two guards.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Heero was on his laptop; he was going over Relena's agenda for the next day. She was in a meeting at the Preventer's HQ, then later that night was planning on going to the ball that the Preventer's were holding. The meeting would be easy to watch over Relena due to the fact it was in the preventer's building with hundreds of preventers everywhere. But, the ball would be a different story. There would be a lot of people there and the assassin could easily blend into the crowd and get to Relena. There were also a few places he could hide and shot her. He made the decision to talk to Relena and try to change her mind about the ball. He got up from his computer and headed towards her study. He saw Duo and Trowa standing outside the doors.  
"What are you two doing?" Heero asked  
"Relena and Quatre are having a meeting." Duo reply with a smile that he usually wore.  
"You idiot! You left her alone?" Heero was getting angry at Duo  
"She IS with Quatre." Trowa tried to help calm down Heero, but it didn't work.  
"Quatre is a target as well!."  
  
"He is a Gundam pilot, after all." Duo said putting his two cents worth.   
Not wanting to put up with Duo, Heero walked in to Relena's study, and stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Relena was in the moonlight, in the arms of Quatre. They were kissing.  
  
  
To Be Continue. 


	4. Peace or Love 4

That's Show Business!  
  
AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I also want to thank my best friend for helping me with the grammer and spelling.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
Relena was kissing Quatre. Rage consumed Heero within mere seconds. Never had he felt emotions this strong before, not even in battle. He didn't know what to do, so he left before he killed Quatre. Duo and Trowa watched Heero come back out and close the door quietly.   
"So, what were they doing Heero? Were they having sex on the desk?" Duo said joking around.   
The next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor, holding his stomach where Heero had just punched him.   
Relena and Quatre rushed out of the room, wondering what all the ruckus was about.   
What they saw was Duo on the floor, with Trowa hovering over him making sure he was okay.   
"What happened?" Quatre asked very confused.  
"Heero overreacted to something Duo said after he came out of the study." Trowa said.   
Quatre and Relena looked at each other.   
"Heero was in the study?" Relena asked shyly   
"YEAH! Man, I forgot that guy can throw a punch." Duo finally joined the conversation.   
"I don't know what could sent him flying off the handle like that." Duo add   
"Which way did he go?" Relena asked concerned   
Trowa pointed down the hallway. Relena started to go, when Quatre put his hand on her shoulder.   
"Let me." he said.   
She nodded and turned back to help Trowa with Duo. Quatre walk the way the Trowa had pointed.  
  
**********************************************************************************   
  
Heero was in the gym, punching the shit out of the punching bag, when Quatre finally found him. Quatre slowly walked up behind Heero, but farther away the Heero couldn't turn around to hit him.   
"Heero," Quatre said calmly.  
Heero didn't respond he just hit the punching bag even harder that the leather started to creak.   
"Heero, please talk to me." Quatre tried again with Heero.   
This time Heero stopped and turned towards Quatre. Heero was covered in so much   
sweat, that his hair and shirt were soaking wet. When Quatre looked into   
Heero's eyes, there was anger, hate and a little hurt in them.   
"I know what you saw. But it was an accident."   
"Really, you and her both tripped and fell on each others lips!" Heero said starting to fill with rage again.   
Heero couldn't look at his friend without having the feeling of killing something, so he turned back to the punching bag.   
"Heero, please listen!" Quatre said   
Heero didn't try turn around and started to punch the bag again.   
"Fine if you are going to be like this, I will just tell you what happen while you beat the shit out of the bag. I went into the study and saw her standing by the window. Duo was sitting on the desk watching her. When I walked over to her, I could tell that something was wrong. I asked Duo to leave, so I could talk to her in private. After Duo left, she just broke down, I figure it the stress of being a target of a terrorist group of again. I was comforting her because she needed someone. I gave her a hug and the next thing I know, I was kissing her. But I know that kiss didn't mean anything for her. Heero, we didn't mean to hurt you." Quatre finished.   
Heero stopped again, but didn't turn around. Quatre waited a few minutes for Heero to do something, but nothing happen. Quatre turned around and started walk away.   
"Do you love her?" Heero asked coldly   
"…"   
"Do you?" Heero asked again, urgently.   
"No, I don't love her that way. I love her like a sister." Quatre said finally.   
"Why are you going to marry her?"   
"For peace"   
"But people marry when they are in love." Heero was still unsure about emotions.  
"That's true. But, Relena felt that if she couldn't marry for love, it would be   
wise if she married someone that would also promote peace."   
"Why you?"   
"She felt better marring someone she knew well and cared for her, then some stranger who just wanted a title and her body."   
What Quatre had said, had Heero feeling some many emotions. It was him that Relena wanted to marry for love. But, he wasn't around and now it was too late. He didn't know if it would have been better if she married a stranger or one of his close friends. If she marries Quatre at least she would be protected. He also knew that Quatre wouldn't force himself on her, like just some guy.  
"Heero?" Quatre asked, breaking him out of his thoughs.  
"Yes?"   
"Do you love Relena?"   
Once again, he was asked that question. The first time was to find out information about Relena. This time he didn't know what the outcome would be. But he decided to take a chance.   
"I do"   
"Does she know?"   
"No"   
"Heero, there is something I want you to understand. If Relena and you are able to confess your love for one another, I will back away from the marriage. Understand?"   
Heero just nodded his head. But thankful for having Quatre as a good friend and a friend that know what Heero was feeling before he did.  
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
Relena was on her balcony looking up at the stars, when Heero entered her room. Heero walks quietly up to Relena.   
"Beautiful night." Heero stated  
Relena jumps up in surprise.   
"OH! Heero! I wasn't excepting you."   
"Sorry." he said coldly   
"What would you like?"   
"To talk to you about the ball tomorrow." Heero said as he walked closer to Relena.   
"What about it, Heero?"   
"You shouldn't go, it just not safe."   
"I'm sorry Heero, but this ball is very important to the Preventers and peace."   
"What about you're safely?" Heero said monotone, trying not to showing he was getting angry with Relena for not listening to him.   
"I'm willing to take that chance."   
"Fine." Heero said sounding defeated. Knowing once Relena set her mind to something, she wouldn't change it. They just stood there looking at each other. Heero was getting up the nerve to finally tell her how he really felt about her. Before he loses her forever.  
"Is there anything else, Heero?"   
"I…no…yes" he finally spit out.   
"Oh?" she said surprised by Heero's nervousness.   
Heero walked right up to Relena, took her in his strong arms and kissed her. He felt this would be best   
way of telling her, then using words. The kiss started of gentle but became very passionate. 4 years of pent-up emotions were set free. After the kiss Heero dropped down to one knee and took Relena's hand in his.   
"Relena Peacecraft, will you marry me?   
After a long pause, Heero waited for her answer.  
  
"Heero…"   
  
TO BE CONTINUE:   
  
  



	5. Peace or Love 5

Peace or Love? Part 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.   
  
  
  
  
"No."   
"WHAT!?", Heero jumped to his feet, surprised, confused and hurt.   
"I'm sorry Heero." She said sadly, looking away.   
"I don't understand, Why?" he said, suddenly cold.   
"Understand that I do love you, but people are expecting me to marry Quatre."   
"So?" Heero said, getting angry.   
"Who knows what affects it would have on peace and our reputations." She said trying not to cry.   
"Fine, if reputations are more important to you." Heero said coldly, and walked away. He went back in his room, pulled a chair to the corner and sat there. Not really know what to do. Relena let out a sad sigh, walked to her bed. She saw the Teddy bear that Heero have giving her for her 16th birthday. She picked it up and hugged it. She started to cry into it. It so hard to say no to the person you love the most. But, peace was on the line and she would do anything to keep the one she love from going to battle again. Soon she to fell in a restless sleep.   
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
The next day, Relena was in the living room looking over her notes for the meeting, when a knock came from the front door. Relena went to answer the door, but Pagen was already there. So, Relena just waited to see who would come through the door. A young lady with long blond hair walked through the door.   
"Dorothy!" Relena cried excitedly, running up to the girl and giving her a hug.   
"Hello, Ms. Relena." Dorothy said happily, when she disentangled herself.   
"Let's go to the living room and talk."   
The two girls were sitting on the couch discussing what had been happening over the last few months and mostly the last few days.   
"In a way, I'm glad that your wedding was postponed. Now, I will be able to attend."   
"Yes, I was sad to hear that you wouldn't be making it the first time."   
The girls continued their discussion, until Quatre walked into the room, then the girls stop talking.   
"Well, hello, Ms. Dorothy"   
"Hello Quatre"   
The two got up and gave each other a big hug. When they separated, Relena had the sudden realization that they loved each other. She could see it in their eyes.   
"Excuse me, but I have to get to the meeting. Why don't you two talk. Bye."   
Relena got up and went towards the door. Taking one last look at the two, she went through and thinking about life and love.   
  
************************************************************************************   
  
Relena and Duo were walking around the house. The meeting went as planed. There were a couple of hours before the ball, before Relena needed to get ready. She really needed someone to talk to.   
"What I am I going to do?"   
"That's really up to you, 'Lena" Duo said trying to help   
"How would you handle it?"   
"I guess, I would make a pro and con list."   
"Duo! That's just wrong."   
"Okay, I guess I would choose the option that made everyone happy."   
"What if you were being pressured by outside forces...like peace? And you can't make everyone happy."   
"well, I would have to make the decision, Peace? Or Love?"   
"I know, but what one?"   
"The only advise I can give you is. When you look into the future what do you want to see. You and Quatre married but not in love and peace is still going strong or Heero and you madly in love and peace is still around, but needs just needs a little more work?"   
Relena thought about this for a few minutes and then turned to Duo and gave him a big hug.   
"Thank you."   
With that Relena turned away and ran down the hall. Leaving Duo in a little shocked.   
"You're welcome…"   
  
  
**************************************************************************************   
  
  
Everyone who was everyone was at the ball. In the middle of it all was Quatre and Relena. Quatre was wearing his black tux and Relena was wearing a red dress, that came off the shoulders, it went down to her feet with a slit that come up past her knee.(Authors note: like the one Julia Roberts wore in Pretty Woman) They were talking to people for most of the night. Duo and Heero had kept their distance but kept their eyes on her. When Quatre and Relena were dancing, there would be whispers about how they look great together or how beautiful their children will look. Heero was starting to get really pissed off about hearing these comments. It was these people that were keeping Relena and him apart, because of their stupid ideas about Relena. Relena not wanting to disappoint anyone and willing to sacrifice herself to make everyone happy. He hated that about her and loved that about her too. Finally, it was time for Relena to give her speech. As she walked up to the steps, she became dizzy, she was falling, though she didn't hit the floor. Heero had caught her before she fell completely.   
"Are you alright?" Heero said with some concern in his voice   
"Yes, I think I just had a little to much to drink"   
Relena walks up to the mike. 'She only had two drinks.' Heero though.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen...." Relena started her speech. During the speech, she became dizzy again. Her vision went blurred.   
"All thanks to the Perventors for a job well done."   
There was clapping from the people. The clapping gave Relena the biggest headache she had ever had.   
"I have... announcement... to… make..." Relena fell to the ground. 


	6. Peace or Love 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Author Note: I'm sorry that I took so long to post a new chapter, but I've been really busy with college and had a major case of writer's block. I hope that I can finish this story soon. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story so far. I love hearing your comments. Now on with the story.  
  
Peace or Love Part 6  
  
Relena was lying on the hospital bed with tubes and machines hooked up to her. She had been in a coma for the last two days. Heero was sitting at a chair in the corner of her room. He hasn't left her side since the incident. He was working on his laptop, trying to find out the location of the Black Raven's base. He looked up from his computer at Relena, then he walked over to her bedside and sat down in the chair.  
  
'Relena, please get through this. I will get the guys who did this to you. I hate to see you like this.Dead. Just make it through. I want to see you full of life again. I should have done something to prevent this. I'm so sorry.' Heero thoughts went back to the night it occurred.  
  
Relena fell to the ground. He was the first one to get to her. He checked her pulse, it was there but very faint. When he looked up, Quatre, Duo and Trowa were around Relena.  
  
"We already called for the ambulances." Quatre said  
  
Heero looked around the ballroom looking for anyone who looked out of place. After a few seconds, he spotted a waiter leaving. That was the guy. Heero picked up his walkie-talkie.  
  
"Wufei, suspect spotted leaving the ballroom through the front doors." He said coldly  
  
"Roger that."  
  
Heero picked up Relena and started to carry her outside to meet up with medical personal with Quatre, Duo and Trowa following. As he walked outside he saw Wufei and a group of Preventors handcuffing and reading the suspect his rights.  
  
The ambulance arrived they took Relena from Heero and placed her on a stretcher. It was decided that Heero would go with her in the ambulance, with Quatre and Duo following by car and Trowa staying to help Wufei with the questioning of the suspect.  
  
They waiting over 3 hours for Sally too finally to come up of the operation room. The three men turned to face her.  
  
"Well?" Duo asking impatiently  
  
"She has been poisoned. We were able to figure out what poison it was and give her an antidote."  
  
"Well, that's good, right?" Duo asked unsure  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"But what?" Duo asked not really wanted to hear a but.  
  
"The poison still did damage, it reduced her white cells greatly. She is now in a coma and it looks like she will be in it for sometime for her body to regenerate the cells that she lost."  
  
They weren't able to get any information from the suspect and it seemed that he had killed himself.  
  
'Shimatta, I will get these assholes that did this to you, Relena. If it's the last thing I do.'  
Just then the rest of the Gundam boys walked in and brought Heero out of his thoughts.  
  
"How is she doing?" Duo asked  
  
"Same" Heero with his monotone voice trying hard not to show any emotions and not looking at the others.  
  
"Have you found out more about the Black Ravens?" Quatre asked, wanting to get revenge on the bastards for doing this to Relena. He was never really one for revenge, but he was getting tired people looking for more war and always trying to do it by hurting Relena.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well?" Duo questioned, anxious.  
  
"I know where their base is."  
  
"Do you know who their leader is yet?" Trowa asked  
  
"No." Heero said as he got up and started to walk to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Quatre asked  
  
"To destroy their base." He said in a very to calm voice.  
  
"You are not going alone!" Duo said.  
  
"Yes, I am!" He said with anger in his voice  
  
"No Heero! We are close to Relena too. We are going to help, if you like it or not!" Quatre said, with rage filling him. Heero was surprised by Quatre's reaction.  
  
"Fine, but someone must stay here and watch over her. She is still in great danger."  
  
The guys looked at each other to see who would volunteer for the job.  
  
"I will do it!" a voice came from the doorway.  
  
The guy's turn to face the doorway there stood Dorothy.  
  
"I don't think so." Heero said coldly  
  
"Really, I can handle a gun better then most of you. I have also had military training. Thanks to my grandfather." Dorothy said  
  
"Come on Heero, she is good. I've seen it" Quatre said to help defend Dorothy's side.  
  
"I will not be doing it alone, there will also be Sally and the Preventors that Lady Une has assigned."  
  
"She's right, buddy." Duo adding his two cents  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's more like it." Dorothy said  
  
"But, if anything happens to her when I'm gone. I will come and kill you myself." Heero's voice was deadly cold  
  
"I wouldn't have it another way." Dorothy reply in her overly calm voice.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Heero had brought the guys to an abandon hanger just outside of the Sang Kingdom. Inside the  
  
hunger were five Taurus mobile suits.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Duo asked in shock  
  
"From a friend" Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
After the guys running several system checks over the suits, they started to formulate a battle plan.  
  
"We need two of us to go into the compound, one to shut down the base canons and the other kill their leader. The rest of us will fight the off the their mobile suits defences."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Which two will go in?" Duo asked again.  
  
"That's where the problem appears. After looking over the satellite's pictures, we need all five of us to  
  
just destroy their mobile suit army. We could have taken this chance if we still had over Gundams." Heero say.  
  
"What about if just one of us goes in and the rest of us would just take our chances with the canons?" Quatre asked  
  
"If one of us goes in, it would have to be me, due to the fact that I have the most experience in this kind of area. But, we need my skills with mobile suit more." Heero stating the facts.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Duo said frustrated  
  
"We will do it!" a voice said  
  
The five guy's turn toward the hanger's entrance, standing there was Zechs and Noin.  
  
"Hey guys!" Duo said happily  
  
"Sorry for being late. We try to get here as fast as we could after hearing what happen to Relena. What do you guys want us to do?" Noin asked with a smirk.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
The Black Raven's base was located in the Amazon's jungle in South America. The 5 mobile suits  
  
surround the base just outside of radar's range, and Zechs and Noin were camouflage in the jungle waiting for Heero's signal. Heero did one more final system check on his mobile suit and the base.  
  
"GO!"  
  
With that, all five pilots head full speed toward the base. At first, the Black Raven's were caught off guard by the attack. This gave Zechs and Noin the opportunity they wanted to get into the base undetected. They knocked out the first two soldiers they saw and took their uniforms.  
  
Outside the base, the Ravens were finally getting over their confuse and were starting to fight back. The Raven's were also starting to use their laser canons.  
  
"How many more are there?" Duo asked  
  
"There seems to be over 100 Leo's, 100 Aries and 20 canons" Quatre answered  
  
"How much longer do we have to do this until we can destroy the base?" Duo asked  
  
"Until we hear form Zechs and Noin." Heero said  
  
Inside the base, Zechs and Noin were doing their best. They had finally found the control room.  
  
They killed everyone in the room to take it over.  
  
"Heero? This is Noin."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We are in the control room and we are going to turn off the laser canons"  
  
"Alright!" yelled a happy Duo  
  
"Confirmed." Heero replied  
  
Outside the base  
  
"I'm glad to hear that the lasers aren't working anymore." Duo said happily  
  
"Yeah, but there are still 100 suits left." Trowa said bringing Duo, back to the real world.  
  
Inside the base...  
  
"Canons are shut down, but I think I can program the canons to fire at the Black Raven's." Noin told Zechs  
  
"Good. Noin stay here, help the guys by manning the canons"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to find the leader"  
  
"You can't go by yourself!"  
  
"I will be fine. Just help the guys, Lu."  
  
With that Zechs left the control room to find the leader. After Zechs questioned a soldier about  
  
his leader and his whereabouts, Zechs found himself standing just outside the door that the  
  
soldier had told him about. He walked in, the room was pretty much dark with a three small circularly ceiling lights on each side of the room and another light like the others over the desk. There was a big wooden desk and behind the desk was a big black leather chair. The back of the chair was facing Zechs.  
  
"Welcome, Zechs." The voice said as the chair slowly turn towards Zechs.  
  
Zechs had his gun pointed at the man before he was completely facing Zechs.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you trying to kill Relena?"  
  
"I'm Edward D. Childs. Everyone knows that answer to the second question. I want war to break out,  
  
then with my Black Ravens will win and take over the ESUN."  
  
"I will never let that happen!" Zechs said with determination.  
The Gundam pilots were getting tired and starting to run out of ammo. Noin had finally gotten the laser canons reprogrammed and firing at the Black Ravens. Heero was fighting with one Black Raven Aries so that he didn't see the other Black Raven's Leo sneak up on him. The Leo had run out of ammo and had been dodging the canons. The pilot saw an opportunity to get rid of one of Gundam pilots and make his sacrifice to the Black Ravens. The Leo jumped on the back of Heero's Taurus. The laser canon caught sight of the Leo and targeted it. Heero tried to get the mobile suit off of his back, but he was to late; the laser canon fire was heading straight towards him...  
  
Relena woke up from her coma suddenly, screaming out.  
  
"HEERO!!!"  
To be Continued. 


End file.
